The present invention generally relates to a dental appliance for correcting the position of the teeth of a patient and a method for using the same. In addition, the invention relates a method for correcting an arch of the patient. More specifically, the appliance has a duplicated tooth area and/or a predicted tooth area. The dental appliance may be generated by a computer and may duplicate the location of the teeth of the patient and/or may predict the location size and shape of the teeth for the patient. As a result, the dental appliance may simplify the treatment time and/or effort of a dentist and/or orthodontist. The dental appliance may also eliminate and/or reduce appliance adjustments, follow-up appointments and/or fees associated with other corrective dental appliances and methods.
It is generally known to provide dental care to a patient. Typically, the patient may visit, for example, a dentist or other type of care provider at the office of the care provider. The dentist, for example, may then examine the patient using various techniques, including x-raying the area to be treated or other image-taking techniques. The dentist may then provide the patient with a dental appliance to treat the condition of the patient. For example, the dental appliance may correct defects of the teeth with which an individual may be born or develop at later ages, such as an overbite, overjet, crowding, and/or spacing of teeth. The need for corrective measures for teeth has brought about various procedures, examinations, diagnoses and the like, such as those provided by a dentist or orthodontist, as well as corrective measures in the form of dental appliances which may be worn in the mouth.
However, the amount of time required by the dentist or orthodontist to create and/or adjust dental appliances is often considerable. Additionally, a cost associated with creating and adjusting these dental appliances may be considerable.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved appliance and a method for correcting the position of the teeth and/or arch of the patient. In addition, a need exists for a dental appliance and a method for creating a corrective dental appliance which may have a duplicated tooth area and/or a predicted tooth area.
In addition, a need exists for a dental appliance and a method for creating a corrective dental appliance that may be used by a person of any age, including a growing child. In addition, a need exists for a dental appliance and a method for creating a dental appliance which may be used while both deciduous and/or permanent teeth are present and/or erupting in the mouth.